The present disclosure relates to an electro-optic device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electro-optic device capable of simplifying a top electrode forming process by removing a portion of a top electrode film and thus forming a top electrode using a laser-scribing process, and a method for manufacturing the electro-optic device.
In general, an organic light-emitting display, in which a plurality of organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are provided on a single substrate, includes a substrate, a plurality of bottom electrodes formed on the substrate, an insulation film covering an edge region of the bottom electrode, a plurality of organic films formed on the plurality of bottom electrodes, a top electrode formed on the organic film to cross the plurality of bottom electrodes, and a partition dividing the top electrode into plural parts so as to allow a plurality of OLEDs to be separately driven. In brief, a related art method for manufacturing an organic light emitting display begins with depositing a transparent conductive material, e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO) on an entire surface of a substrate. Then, a photolithographic process is performed to thereby form a plurality of bottom electrodes. An insulation film is thereafter formed on an edge region of the bottom electrode, that is, an edge region of a top surface and a side surface of the bottom electrode. Next, to separate top electrodes to be formed in a subsequent process, a partition is formed in such a way that it crosses the bottom electrode. Here, the partition having a height of 5 μm or more is formed by coating the substrate with negative photoresist, and then performing a photolithographic process on the resultant. Afterwards, an organic layer is formed on the substrate. Subsequently, a top electrode is formed by depositing a metal thin film on an entire surface of the substrate where the bottom electrode and the organic layer are formed. The metal thin films are separated by the partition, and thus serve as the plurality of top electrodes. In virtue of the partition and the top electrode so formed, the plurality of OLEDs can be separately driven.
However, in the case of forming the partition using the photolithographic process like the related art method, several manufacturing steps should be required. Therefore, the manufacturing process is too complicated, which leads to an increase in photolithographic process time, and increase in manufacturing cost as well.